Why does it matter? (Greece x Taiwan)
by AiSora
Summary: Greece x Taiwan is a pretty crack pairing but I love it to shreds! I role play it quite often so I was encouraged to write this fanfic even though I'm not very fond if it because it came out more of a role play than a fanfic


It's been a few years since Mei and Kiku have gotten together and when he told her

he needed to talk, she really didn't think it would be anything bad, maybe even a

proposal.

"Mei-chan...I don't think...we should be together...I see you more of a sister now...it

feels...wrong..." He said quietly as he looked away from her "gomen..." He added

before walking away, not wanting to hear her attempt to keep them together since he

just didn't feel anything other than sibling love. This broke her heart, she felt crushed

everywhere, heart, mind, stomach, he couldn't even stand right now and despite the

thump she made on the ground he continued to walk away

/ 1 month later /

After being locked up in her room for a month she decided to go outside, get some

real fresh air for once and possibly socialize. She knew she couldn't be trapped in

misery her whole life. Once she got dressed and did her makeup she walked outside

slug-like and lowered her head. 'Shopping should do the trick' she thought to herself

as she started to head towards the mall

/a few hours later/

She walked out of the mall with a dozen different shopping bags and finally a smile

but it faded rather quickly when all her bags dropped to the ground when someone

bumped into her

"Sorry..I didn't see you there" a calm male voice said as he tried to place the clothing

in the right bags

"I-It's fine...xièxiè for helping me pick them up..." She replied quietly as her hair

dropped to the side of her face while she also picked up the dropped items; and once

everything was put together she could feel a gentle hand move strands of her hair

behind her ear. Naturally she freaked out about this and back away

"Please don't touch me..." She said worriedly as she looked up at the man

"I'm sorry..you just...you're so beautiful..but your hair was in the way.." He explained

before handing her the bags "Do you want me to buy you a drink or something..to

make up for this?"

At the compliment she blushed faintly then shook her head, getting the idea that it

would mean more than 'making it up' to him but after looking at the kind smile he

gave her she sighed and nodded, she wanted to socialize anyways

"Alright..one drink..preferably bubble tea.." She said to the new acquaint

"Alright, bubble tea it is..lead the way?"

"Shì.." She agreed quietly before starting to walk towards the bubble tea shop. The

walk was pretty quiet, she didn't even bother to ask for his name yet and right as she

was going to he spoke up instead

"Do you need help carrying those?" He asked politely as he motioned to the bags and

immediately she handed him half, tired of holding them up but not sure why she

trusted him so easily with expensive clothing and items

"Xièxiè" she thanked as she continued to walk, soon approaching the small tea shop

"we're here" she informed him after as she pointed to the store

"It's cute.." He said before a quiet chuckle then moved ahead to open the door or her.

As she walked in she thanked him then ordered for both of them, figuring he never

tried this before she got him a simple flavour that she was quite fond of - peach green

tea. Although she felt kind I bad for not asking for his opinion, she let it slide then

waited for him to pay, though she paid half

"You didn't have to..." He told her as he took the drinks

"You said you'd buy my drink, so I bought yours" she replied before taking a sip of

hers

"Still..." He mumbled before he took a sip of his, smiling at the taste "this is amazing!"

He told the taiwanese

"Xièxiè, I'm glad you like it" she thanked through a small smile "I'm Mei by the way...I

represent taiwan" she added

"Ah..I'm Hercules, also known as Greek" he replied softly "it's nice to meet you Mei.."

"You too, Hercules. Xièxiè for buying my drink...I should go home now...see you

around, maybe"

"Maybe?" He asked with a frown, bit sure why they can't meet up again

"Sorry...we'll meet up again..." She reassured him before taking back her bags and

walking off

/ 3 days later /

She sighed and pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, going out again for another

shopping spree, not for clothing this time though, she had to buy new decorations for

her room since she was tired of the style now. As she was walking towards the store

though she ran into kiku, looking down immediately she tried to go unnoticed though

that failed when a familiar voice called her out

"Mei!" The Greek yelled as he waved her over

Looking back she realized he was accompanying kiku which she really didn't eat

considering kiku wouldn't look at her either

"Hey Hercules..." She replied as her voice cracked

"What's wrong..?" He asked as she moved closer, telling kiku to wait

"Nothing...really" she said quietly, hiding her face as she rushed away, but of course

he grabbed her hand and pulled her back

"Tell me..." He told Mei, not taking no as an answer

"Kiku..and I used to go out..for a long time..but..he broke up with me..so..can I

please leave?" She asked, looking down

"No.." He said as he walked back to kiku and told him they'd have to catch up later

then returned to Mei "lets go"

"Where..?"

"Anywhere.." He replied as he took her hand and began walking aimlessly "I'll go

anywhere you want to go..." He added

"Alright..." She said quietly as she took lead and bright him to a small park

"Do you want to talk about it..?" He asked quietly, knowing it isn't good to hold in

emotions though respecting if she didn't want to

"Bù..xièxiè..I just want to walk.." She told him after going silent and walking around

the area with him

/2 months later/

These past months the Taiwanese started getting very close to the Greek, he visited

her almost everyday even just to say hello but one day he didn't come, he texted her

and told her to meet him at the park they went to 2 months ago. She was actually

really shocked he remembered which made the meet up even better. Once she got

there she jogged up to him and gave him a hug back looking up at him, taken off by

the slight serious expression

"Is something wrong..? Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, tilting her head slightly

"Mei..Σε αγαπάω..I love you.."

After hearing it her eyes widened and she blushed faintly before looking down

"You're best friends with my ex..." She said quietly

"Why does that matter?" He asked

Unsure how to answer since it actually didn't matter considering she was talking to

kiku again she added "you're ten years older than me..."

"We're nations now..why does it matter?" He countered and before hearing another

excuse he cut her off "If you don't like me just say it Mei.."

She shook her head and teared up "I'm scared to fall in love again!" She admitted,

looking away from him only for him to move her head back in place and kiss her

gently

"I won't hurt you..." He whispered against her lips, waiting for her to choose even

though he wouldn't give up if she chickened out

At this her blush increased darkly as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her debate of

thoughts then kissed him again 'its okay to move on now...' She thought to herself as

she took his hand and raised her height, deepening the kiss


End file.
